Nintendo World: A Tale of Two Sisters
by mr-mcd2k3
Summary: It was DEFINITELY the worst of times... My annoying sister Daisy and I can't stop fighting. Now our mom is sending us to summer camp with Mario and Luigi for us to learn how to get along. This is gonna be one CRAZY summer! Read and Review. CANCELED
1. Summer Camp?

Nintendo World: A Tale of Two Sisters By mr-mcd2k3  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This disclaimer goes for all chapters: None of the characters in this story are mine. They are from Nintendo. Also, catch yourself up on the developing Nintendo World series by clicking my pen name and following the links. This also takes place five years after "Nintendo World, The Prequel: Luigi and Me." Enjoy, I'll try to update as frequently as I can.  
  
I'd always thought that life was pretty good to me. Life. Love. And happiness. That is-until April 29 of that fateful year ten years ago. Why? Why you ask? My annoying little sister was born. Oh yeah, how annoying can one little ten-year-old be? I'll show you.  
  
"Daisy!" I totally couldn't believe what I was seeing. "What are you doing?!"  
  
My little sister was...ugh...like reading my diary. You know, the same one that was clearly labeled:  
  
PEACH'S DIARY  
  
KEEP OUT  
  
(AND THAT MEANS YOU DAISY!!!)  
  
"Give me that!" I demanded, snatching it out of her hand.  
  
"Ooh, Peach," the ten-year-old tomboy taunted, "I didn't know you had a crush on Marth."  
  
I turned blood-red. I growled at her. I was so furious that I could.  
  
"Now give it back so I can dig up more dirt about you!"  
  
"You stupid little brat!" I screamed, "don't ever touch my stuff."  
  
Daisy stood. It was times like this when I wished Daisy was more of a girl and NOT a tomboy. She leaped on my and SO starting messing up my hair.  
  
I screamed.  
  
"Get OFF of me! Mom!"  
  
"Take that, prissy!" my sister laughed.  
  
I pushed her off of me.  
  
Mom ran into the room.  
  
"What is going on in here?" she demanded.  
  
"The little turd was reading my diary AND then she starts attacking me."  
  
"Daisy..."  
  
"Hey! She was overreacting! I only peeked in her diary!"  
  
"YOU DID NOT!"  
  
"Peach..."  
  
"I DID TOO!"  
  
"Daisy..."  
  
Daisy leaped on me again and we got into yet another tussle. I was sixteen, almost seventeen...way too old and WAY too pretty to be fighting on the floor with my little sister.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!" Mom yelled.  
  
Daisy and I froze on the floor. Her mouth fell open and my hair dropped back down.  
  
"You girls have been warned over and over again."  
  
We stared at our really mad mom.  
  
"Mrs. Mario next door is sending Mario and Luigi to Camp Happy-Go-Lucky were siblings learn to get along! YOU'RE GOING"  
  
My eyes bulged.  
  
"But I have plans this summer. I can't go to Camp Make-Me-Go-Barfy with..." I looked at Daisy, "her."  
  
"What, you gotta a date with Marth this summer?"  
  
"SHUT UP, BRAT!"  
  
"Girls...you're going and that's FINAL!!! Pack your bags, your leaving in a week."  
  
Mom left.  
  
I glared at Daisy. "Great job."  
  
"Nyah, nyah, Prissy."  
  
I frowned.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter to me. I'll just hang out with Luigi."  
  
The younger Mario brother from next door was her best friend. And his older brother, Mario, who was also sixteen, totally had the hots for me.  
  
"If I have no one to hang out with...neither will you!"  
  
"Girls!" Mom yelled, "Pack your bags...you're leaving tomorrow."  
  
I knew this was the beginning of what was going to be a very long summer. 


	2. Daisy Versus Wario

Chapter 2  
  
"Daisy!!! Give it back," I chased Daisy through the hallway. We were about to go in like, five minutes and she'd taken my brush. She knows I never go out without my hair brushed.  
  
Daisy threw into threw the brush into the ajar bathroom door. And it landed right by the toilet. I scowled at her as I slammed the door open.  
  
"If that had gone into the...toilet, I seriously killed you."  
  
"Sure, Peach..." said Daisy, "and actually mess up 'your nails.' "  
  
I scoffed.  
  
"Girls!" Mom called, "your bus is here!"  
  
Daisy pushed me out of the way and ran to the front door. I dragged my bags up behind her slowly.  
  
Mom's eyes began to water.  
  
"I'm really gonna miss you two," she said, enveloping my sister in her arms.  
  
"Mom, it's only a week long," Daisy explained, "I'll be fine. Peach, I don't know...she might swoon over a bunch of guys."  
  
"You can't even spell 'swoon!' " I shot back.  
  
"GIRLS! Remember the reason you're going to this camp," Mom reminded us, "no fighting!"  
  
The horn of the bus blared.  
  
Mom gave me a quick kiss. "Bye," she whispered.  
  
"Bye, Mom," I whispered back.  
  
I felt badly that I couldn't say bye to my dad. I hadn't seen him in almost three weeks. Well, being the king of Nintendopolis is a lot of work...I guess...  
  
The bus was totally silent as my sister and I walked on.  
  
I looked at the sloppy-looking, heavyset bus driver. Her pocket identified her as Bertha. Oh my gosh, she like had a moustache!  
  
"Hello ladies," she said in an uncannily manly voice, "you are to sit BY your sibling FOR the remainder OF this trip. AM I CLEAR?" said the seeming drill sergeant, emphasizing the weirdest words.  
  
Daisy eyed her best friend, sitting cross-armed and not speaking to Mario. And I wasn't just those two. None of the siblings were even looking at each other. And I thought I despised my sister.  
  
"We can't sit with friends?" Daisy inquired of Sergeant Bertha.  
  
"BY your SIBLING!"  
  
Daisy backed away.  
  
We plopped into our empty seat, lone and plain near the back of the bus.  
  
What was this? A limo? A few notes of old funky music escaped the closing soundproof window behind Bertha's head.  
  
"Uh!" I scoffed.  
  
I heard something to my left and looked to see the Mario brothers sitting in front of... the Wario brothers-Wario and his little brother Waluigi who was Daisy and Luigi's age of ten. I'd known about those two troublemakers and they had never left poor Mario and Luigi alone.  
  
Wario took a palm sized, mushy melon and crushed it with the palm of his hand-right over Mario and Luigi!  
  
Waluigi laughed wickedly. What brats those two were. By age sixteen, I'm surprised Wario wasn't over his Mario torture craze.  
  
"HEY!!!" Mario shouted.  
  
"What's your problem?" Luigi demanded.  
  
"Hey, the Mario brothers gotta 'stick together.' Right?"  
  
The silent bus was stony at the pathetic pun. Was that a cricket I heard? [Wario: animé sweat drop]  
  
"Hey!" Daisy shouted, standing up.  
  
Please don't embarrass me. Please don't embarrass me. Please don't embarrass me... Thoughts whizzed through my head.  
  
"Leave them alone! NOW!!!" Daisy commanded.  
  
A murmur of shock traveled through the sibs.  
  
"What?" Wario asked.  
  
"You heard me, Wart Face. LEAVE THEM ALONE!"  
  
Everyone's eyes peeled open.  
  
Sticky Luigi stood up.  
  
"Daisy, you don't have to..."  
  
Wario slowly stood up from his seat and clenched his fist.  
  
He walked into the aisle expecting my sister to back down, but she stomped into the aisle.  
  
My face reddened with embarrassment. "Daisy, stop it!"  
  
"I'm not gonna let myself get dissed by some stupid ten-year-old!" Wario shouted.  
  
"Pound her Wario!" Waluigi cheered.  
  
Daisy frowned.  
  
"I'd like to see you try," she growled.  
  
Wario slammed the ground as he eased toward my sister. Then, Daisy leaped out and grabbed the bully by the ankles. She tripped him and he fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
She began pounding on him. I was mortified yet at the same time entertained. My ten-year-old sister was beating the snot out of a guy six years older than she.  
  
I jumped out of my seat to pull Daisy off of Wario.  
  
"Stop it!" I shouted.  
  
"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the other siblings on the bus began to chant.  
  
"Help!" called Wario. Daisy had him in a chokehold and was doing her best to slam his head through the floor of the bus. The tussle seemed neverending as we could feel the bus come to a halt.  
  
"HEY!!! WHAT'S GOING ON BACK HERE!!!"  
  
Uh-oh. It was Sergeant Bertha, and boy was she mad.  
  
In incredible unison, every sibling except for my sister and Wario, frozen on the floor and me, standing in the aisle, cleared a pathway where the wrestlers lay.  
  
"You, you," she pointed to them and then to me, "AND you are to report TO me PRONTO as soon as we get to the camp. Oh, we ARE here."  
  
I was shocked.  
  
"But I...but I..."  
  
"No buts, Missy," Bertha yelled, "now MOVE!"  
  
Wario and Daisy slowly stood up. I trailed behind my sister as we marched out of the bus and into the camp.  
  
This wasn't good. 


	3. What a Payne!

Chapter 3  
  
Bertha paced back and forth. My hands writhed around each other. I was furious. Daisy had to go beat someone up! Again! My thoughts trailed off as Bertha slammed her fist onto the desk.  
  
"You," she said, her finger seeming to pierce of fierce hole into Wario's chest, even from such a distance.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"You get to sleep in isolation cabin number one."  
  
"What's the isolation cabin?" Wario asked.  
  
"Oh," began Bertha, "just head up that dark hill with the flashing lightning and storm clouds, roaring noises and webby gates! You can't miss it." Bertha smiled wickedly.  
  
Wario gulped. He ran, crying, out the door.  
  
Daisy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "What a baby."  
  
"And you two," shouted the sergeant, "you will be going to the troublemakers cabin...and...ah...you get to stay with the Payne sisters. How lovely." She growled.  
  
The name didn't sound too good to me.  
  
Bertha pointed to the door. "Out there and to your right. Cabin six."  
  
Daisy and I walked out.  
  
"I can't believe we have to sleep in the same room as these Payne sisters," I blabbed. "This is all your fault you little brat!"  
  
"Hey!" shouted Daisy, "don't blame me... and we're NEVER gonna get outta here if you don't QUIT CALLING ME NAMES!"  
  
"Ugh!" I mumbled.  
  
We arrived at the cabin, our bags in hand. Daisy dropped hers on the ground and slowly opened the door.  
  
CREEK!  
  
I couldn't scream fast enough, nor could I hear myself, there was too much water in my ears.  
  
I finally got my eyes free enough to see the two girls, one with a water gun.  
  
"Ahh!" I screamed, "I like just put on my makeup!"  
  
Daisy pushed her way through the stream and got to the smaller of the two girls. She slammed the water gun down.  
  
"What's the deal!" she demanded.  
  
Daisy was face to face with a really punky looking girl. Flaming red streaks stained her hair. She was clad in short, ripped cutoffs and had a dirty red tank top.  
  
"Well, well, looks like we got a couple of prissies with us in our cabin," the girls said to her very similar looking sister.  
  
"Prissy!" Daisy pointed at me. "Maybe her but NOT me."  
  
"Let me just tell you...you made a bad decision to mess with us here, right Lexy?"  
  
Lexy sat on the bed, staring into her compact mirror, fixing her hair and putting on lip gloss.  
  
"You know what, Hallie," Lexy answered, "quit trying to be a boy and, like, leave them alone."  
  
Hallie glared at my sister, Daisy not letting her eyes back down.  
  
I placed my bags on the other bed. "Okay, cut it out you two."  
  
I placed my hand on Daisy's shoulder.  
  
"Umm..." Lexy said, "your bags are on my bed."  
  
"What do you mean?" I answered, "you're sitting on your bed!"  
  
"I like to alternate beds every night so that not a speck of dirt touches my beautifully sculpted skin, he-llo!"  
  
Okay, it's on!  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm anxious to begin my next Mario fanfic (now beginning development sooner) "Nintendo World: Mario's Mystery." I will try to update this and the mystery tale as much as possible. Thanks!  
  
-mr-mcd2k3 


End file.
